The Invincible Soldier
by usagi-strike
Summary: She hadn't needed their training to know who and what the enemy was—Reine des Braises had been a soldier long before she had met Circus. But with love, the boundaries are never clear. Just how intricately will the lines between ally and enemy—friend and lover—intermingle before she realizes the truth?
1. From the End of the World

**CHAPTER 1**

**Yes, there WILL be smut in this here series, so if you are chaste of heart and hand… BEWARE!**

**. . .**

**Kidding with the hand comment, guys, hahahah, BUT! You DO need to prepare yourselves for lotsa Maeda Jun x Yanagi Nagi songs! They are AWESOME and match this fic well (like the title, for example!). But then, for some reason, as I'm planning things and writing ahead, Shane Harper's "Hold You Up" is pleasantly surprisingly evocative of the emotions in here…? I'm not kidding. I LOVE IT because it resonates with this and is so very… whatever, you guys don't care. I wanna leave the pairing a surprise (depends on if the summary thing let me), and (lame) translations will be provided in and outside the text. Try not to let OOCness get to you too much, yeah? And forgive me medical inaccuracies, I'm researching, but it's damn HARD to get **_**information**_** sometimes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KARNEVAL, ONLY MY OCs (Reine).**

**OxO**

From the End of the World

_Acrid smoke poured forth into the sky, and against the night sky the funeral pyre flared a beautiful red, dark and deep and devious as blood. Even when the fire ate at her clothes and tore at her body, Rei didn't stop—the only thing she could think of was finding him. Her one and only friend._

_If she didn't…_

_She imagined the world without him there, to protect her. To keep her from the loneliness. Which was creeping in closer and closer and _closer_, even as the conflagration raged on and everything was consumed and destroyed._

_Her steps faltered as a loud _boom_ resonated, and her eyes widened when the familiar rosy spires of what had been her prison split and fell, crashing into the grounds below. Another explosion of dust sounded a second after, and another and another. Even as the rest of the palace collapsed and her world burst and fell to ashes, she ran forward through the palace gate, past the burning gardens and the silently screaming greensward sentinels she'd named with him._

It's all my fault_, she thought, barreling through the last line of flaming rosebushes. _If I hadn't said that, he wouldn't have… he _wouldn't_ …

_Her steps faltered as a _crack_ rang out, loud and close. She looked up, and her body stopped moving completely as the great big tree of wishes in the garden's center split and cracked and fell behind her, on her, the garlands everyone had tied together spiraling down, around her, to the earth, in a whirl of black and white and red. Bright, fiery red._

_Everything was red as the tree pinned her to the ground, the heat warming her and telling her it would be all right as bits of fire started eating at her again._

Everything will be all right_, his voice assure d her, and she closed her eyes. Everything will be…_

"…all right," Reine murmured, opening her eyes.

She quickly closed them again at the bright shafts of sunlight falling in from above. With a small sigh she sat up and stretched, yawned as the last bits of sleep floated away with the afternoon light. She opened her eyes completely when she remembered, and a small smile lit her face.

"Today's the party in Touji."

Reaching over to the nightstand, she groped around until her hands found the eye patch. She languidly sat up and rubbed the grit from her left eye before she slipped the patch over it, shrugging out of the hospital garb as she did. "I have to hurry," she mumbled to herself, sifting around under her bed until she found the small bag she'd packed earlier that in the day, before she'd taken her nap. "I need to leave before he comes by…"

"Before _who_ comes by?"

At the doctor's familiar voice, she looked up and heaved a sigh. "I want to go to the Touji festival, since Tsukumo is performing. Nyanperona's going to be there too."

"I don't see how it matters, since you've already seen the performances countless times already."

"Seeing it on film isn't the same as seeing it live," she muttered, slowly making her way to the window. She placed a palm on the cool glass and sighed at the white walls empty of the colorful flags and streamers she knew would be decorating the little harbor town miles and miles away from here. "And nothing is the same as doing it yourself."

She laid her cheek against the glass, pulled away when the one-eyed wraith in the glass coughed.

"You know perfectly well why you can't."

She wiped at the bright splatter of red on the clear glass, leaving a smear that fell away and disappeared into the short fall of pink in the reflection. There was a noise behind her, the rustle of paper and the crackle of sheets, and another sigh left her lips. "Stop watching over me, Akari. You seem like a stalker. It makes me uncomfortable."

The reflection of the man ignored her and continued on with its work, the quiet clink of tools behind her the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

It annoyed her.

"You should leave," she murmured, turning to look at him. But their eyes didn't meet. They never did.

That situation suited the both of them quite well.

She opened her mouth, and he plopped a thermometer in.

"High," he noted as he took it out.

She rolled her eyes with a soft snort. "Isn't it always?" Her body maintained a constant temperature of more than ninety degrees. This was fine with her, since she liked the heat—it was comforting and reassuring.

_Not at all like this guy_, she thought as Akari removed a syringe from the medical kit. "Today's just a simple injection. Once I finish, you can get back to your failed escape attempt."

"There's no need," she said, turning her face away as he bent closer to her. She pulled aside her hair, a lock of pink falling free as a small pinprick of pressure appeared by her ear, below her jawline. "Whenever you're with me, I don't feel like playing with anyone else anymore."

As always, her comments earned no rise from him, and a smirk pulled softly at her cheeks. She admired how Hirato always managed to move him to lively red-faced anger when her words did nothing to chip away at his cold stoniness. To her he was ice, and for she that thrived in flames his presence was anathema.

She was often required to stay in the Research Tower though, for all the health issues that arose around her, _because_ of her, so she had to deal with him whether she liked it or not.

She didn't like it.

The pressure lifted, and she let the curtain fall between them.

"Azana was waiting for you in my office, but I'll let him know you don't want to see anyone."

A small frown pulled her face down, but it quickly straightened out when he raised a brow at her. "No need to trouble yourself," she murmured coolly, quickly edging past him for the door—she didn't want him to touch her more than necessary. "You do enough already."

More than enough. So much that she wished he would leave and never come back.

That last thought forced a sniff from her. She was starting to become like those nurses she disliked so much.

Her steps sped up when she felt him near but getting farther away, and when she rounded the corner to Akari's office and saw the reason why, annoyance kindled in her, refreshing and welcoming. She always tried to keep her anger from showing, but her body always responded by increasing its temperature to match, and so she was several degrees warmer by the time the nurses finally noted her presence.

"Azana." Her call hadn't been loud—she had rarely spoken above a murmur the past six years—but he heard her anyway, and when he turned around the faces of the nurses surrounding him flattened into neutrality. His countenance relaxed considerably though, despite the scowl on hers, and he hurried to her.

"Reine, I was going to come find you!"

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," she told him. He blinked owlishly at her for a moment before belatedly replying. "Oh. Well, um, okay… then."

"Since I'm not seeing anyone right now, it'd be fine if you wanted to stay with me for a bit." She smiled at him then, a small, fleeting thing that couldn't have been all that bright, but a beam lit his face in return. The warmth that had been flowing rapidly through her lost some of its hostility and centered comfortably in the middle of her chest as he took her outstretched hand and positioned himself on her good side, where she could see him.

"You have a funny sense of humor Reine," he laughed, in his usual quiet, self-conscious way. A heartfelt sense of contentment settled over her, and instead of answering she merely pointed the direction, and he started them on their way. She all but ignored the turn of heads, acknowledging them only by latching onto Azana and holding him closer to her. What she did and who she did it with was none of their business, but the staff at the Research Tower, particularly the female personnel, always made it a point to hide her away. Not that their interference worked—Azana sought her out once his official business was done. Always.

She laid her cheek against his sleeve and slowly rubbed back and forth. "How long are you staying this time?" she asked.

"Well, I'm expected back on the shuttle in about one hour, so…not that long."

She slowly exhaled. That would have to do then. "What do you want to do, Azana?"

"I, um… can we go to your room? I have something to give you."

Curiosity turned over in her stomach, and she bit her lip. "Okay."

Beneath her fingers his body warmed, though if it was from bashfulness or her she couldn't tell. They walked together in quiet until they reached her door, and she gently ushered him in, locking the door behind her as she did.

She didn't want anyone to disturb what little time they had together.

She walked over and fell onto the sheets, her legs wind milling in the air for a few seconds before falling back. "Azana—"

"What… that's…"

Reine sat up, and when she looked over Azana was standing in front of a large canvas splashed with swirling paints. "That's something I did a long time ago. I couldn't finish it," she said, standing up and walking over. A small exhalation sounded beside her, and a hesitant hand rose above the whirls of dye. "It…"

"It's dark," she finished. And it was. The painting was one of the brightest memories she could conjure up. Under a sky dark and fathomless as humanity's evil the world paid for its sins and burned, wisps of blood curling into the darkness.

Azana sighed. "It's _beautiful_," he corrected. "I see the wolf at the bottom, but… is the dark bird a phoenix? Its tail is trailing in the fire. Because it's being reborn from the fire?"

"You're really smart, Azana," she said, laying her head against his shoulder. A tremor ran through her body as he laughed, a breathy, self-conscious thing. "No, I just like looking up as much as I can about the… things I care about."

Her head shot up in interest. "They have a phoenix in Vinto?"

"No, but it's… good to be prepared." He shifted around, and Reine tilted her head when he brought out a small package. "They have these in Vinto though. It's, um… a small gift for you."

"What… is it?"

"It, um… it's a cactus." He blushed when she tilted her head, her one eye narrowed.

"Azana, I'm… hot. I might kill it."

He waved his hands. "Oh, no, that won't happen this time! This plant can survive in the heat, and it doesn't need that much water, so..."

At her silence, Azana stopped and looked down. "Well, it's, um, very prickly, and it's sort of… small. And, uh, well… I'd get it if you didn't like it, so—"

He stopped when she wrapped her arms around him. "I like it," she murmured, burying her head in his chest. "It's like me."

"Reine is—"

"Short, prickly. Hot."

_And sort of wet, sometimes_.

Her innocent Azana didn't need to know that though.

She sighed and pulled away. "I don't have anything for you…"

"No, it's fine," he replied. "I… seeing you smile is good enough. Akari-sensei says you don't do it enough."

"That's because there isn't much to smile about without Azana there." That earned her a blush, and she smiled again so that she could pull her face into a pout. "And Azana's going to leave now."

"Oh, right. Time is up." He sighed.

Pulling his arm, she led him to the door. "I'll walk you."

He laughed when she ran into the door jam. "_I'm_ going to walk _you_," he corrected with a kind laugh. He gave her a gentle push through and closed the door. "Why don't you cut your hair, Reine?" he asked as he led her down the halls towards the shuttle landing.

"I want it to grow as long as it can, before it has to go short again."

"Oh, right." They walked for a moment before he spoke again. "Um, your painting… I understand the phoenix, but… what does the wolf mean?"

Slowly, she took her hand out of his. When he turned to look at her she smiled, and, standing on her tip toes, gave him a kiss on the cheek. As his breath hitched, she leaned farther and whispered into his ear, "_It's a secret_" before she took a step back.

"Since I didn't have a gift for you, that'll have to do for now," she smiled, patting him on the cheek before she made her way back to her room, where she sat in silence for the rest of the day, bathing beneath the window and casting almost shy peeks at the new companion sharing the warmth wih her.

**OvO**

**HAHAH! Betchalls thought I was gonna have SOMETHING happen huh, with that secretive language?! Hah! No! That's later! But ahhh, Azana is so **_**cute~!**_** Oh wells if mine isn't like the real one… but I really liked the anime depiction of him, in Rinoll, with his snow floppiness…! =A,=**

**Aherm. Pay attention to small details, they'll be a big clue for what's to come. I do (most) things in my stories for a reason. Or at least… I try and hope it works.**

**Was **_**so**_** conflicted over the pairing for this. There are so many scenarios running through my head, but not all of them can be seen through to the end in here! But I've decided already. Tidbit? This was originally a Jiki vs. Yogi fic, hahahah! The stars **_**now**_** had minimal roles **_**then**_**, but then…**

**But soft! What light over yonder window breaks?! *disappears and drops a picture***


	2. Those Left Behind

**CHAPTER 2**

**Forgot to mention, but this starts sort of at the beginning of the manga series and **_**might**_** be somewhat repetitive, even with all my sprinkles of change. Another warning? There is gonna be some crude humor in here, sometimes. Lotsa times actually, if I get my way, hahahah... and depressing shit. I'm getting so sad thinking about it. So heads up and chins out, folks. There's loads of bull headed your way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KARNEVAL, ONLY MY OCs.**

**OvO**

Those Left Behind

Reine was tired. So, so very, very _tired_. Why was she so tired when she had only just woken up? After Azana had left, all she had done was bask beneath the window and soak up the warmth of the sun's rays for hours on end until it was an appropriate time to go to bed again. She had slept through the day after _that_ as well, since she'd had nothing to do and no where to go and no one to play with, courtesy of her most beloved medical stalker.

And yet, despite the weight on her body, her blood thrummed beneath the skin, a lively tune with the beat of her heart.

A strange chill swept through her, and she shivered. Something odd had happened, in her sleep. It hadn't been a memory of hers, of that she was sure, but it hadn't quite been a dream either. She couldn't remember though, and that made her uneasy. All she could get through the haze was a cutting, bone-chilling cold and a darkness so deep as to be broken only by the silver glimmer and gleam of fangs. And baying. An unearthly baying that ehoed, still, as a small point of white was swallowed up by the night and dyed red.

She closed her eyes when she realized that the noise was not only _inside_ but outside as well.

Rubbing the sleep and chill from her body, she sighed and pushed herself up out of bed. Slowly she made her way to the small rays of light seeping in under her door, and she pressed an ear up against the bitingly cold surface.

There seemed to be more of a bustle going on than usual, this late at night. Something seemed to be happening. But what?

Fighting the slight trembling in her limbs, she swallowed the bile in her throat and inhaled deeply before she closed her eyes and listened.

It wasn't long until her ears caught bits and pieces of the conversations going by outside. Not much, but enough. It had her up on her feet and bounding out, brushing past personnel and chucking open doors until she finally found it, the right one.

"Ryoushi, you—! Oh." A smile threatened to tip her head over as the boy with the strange shock of white hair squeaked and squirmed out from under the doctor's grasp and tried to leap off the bed, IVs and clothes be damned. "What's this?"

The boy tumbled back onto the sheets, whimpered and fingered the strange tangle of wires and tubes still attached to his naked body, and Reine let the smile drag across her face. Sidestepping the ever-diligent doctor, she took a seat by the nervous boy and ran a finger down the skin of his arm. "Are you helping Akari with his erotic film?"

Reine smiled as he jerked back, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down rapidly as she sidled closer and nuzzled against it. "Do you want me to play with you as well, pretty little boy?"

She let a predatory grin simper from her lips as she ran her lips against his skin and felt him shudder against her, his pulse fluttering like a frightened bird beneath her mouth, like—

—_pelts of silver starlight streaming through the night, black tongues lolling and rows of sharp white tearing until the pale pink gave way to ivory bone that glistened as lush red gushed out of her and made the world a brighter better place where her screams could be heard for miles on end reverberating and echoing on into nothingness that gave way to his gentle laughter growing louder and louder as the snarls and the teeth deepened and pulled her tighter and closer so hot muzzles burrow and tug until her body came loose and all that was left was her mind as it flew away away _AWAY—

Someone yanked her back.

She grimaced at the familiar unnatural feel of his cold gloves on her skin, and the bright bloodred eyes before her—like his but not quite—widened in shock and wariness as Akari promptly put her back on her feet.

"It seems you're perfectly fine and recovered now, so go make yourself useful. Elsewhere."

Reine shook his hand off. "I _am_ being useful." She turned to the old man on the couch, who had yet to say a single word since she had entered the room. "Aren't I, Ryoushi?"

There was silence, and she stood for an awkward moment of scattered seconds before a hacking cough sounded, startling the boy. The wet choking morphed into a dry chuckle, proving that the elderly doctor most definitely was _not_ asleep, and Reine rolled her eyes as the old man finally sat up and spoke. "He's as domineering as he ever was, even at thirty-three Reine, so saying otherwise is a prime exercise in futility."

"I haven't been part of a game for quite some time though," she murmured, cuddling up with the boy again. He really was soft and warm, like a bundle of jittery nerves that could burst in a matter of seconds. Just like she liked them.

It was always the most fun to take that heat and warmth for herself.

"You... you're really _warm_. And your eye is different."

Reine stilled, and the smile she had been holding etched itself across her frozen face. She pulled back so that she could see his eyes, and they peered back at her. Strangely clear bloodred pools.

_"What big eyes you have."_

_"The better to see you with, my dear."_

She was still wearing the eye patch.

"It was a gift," she murmured, letting her hair slide over in front of her left eye so that only the violet orb on the right was reflecting back at him. "It must look very strange though."

The wisps of heat in her simmered as he shook his head. "It's _pretty!_"

The old man hacked up another lung, and she reluctantly turned around. "Ryoushi, you really should—where did Akari go?"

"Since Nai here was done, the brilliant doctor went to look at our other patient."

Reine frowned as the boy in her arms suddenly leaned forward. "G-Gareki!? Where is Gareki?!"

"Is Gareki another pretty little boy?" She slipped off the bed as the boy Nai jumped down. Well, tried to. He had forgotten, again, that he was still hooked up to the machines.

Reine sighed as he started yanking in panic at the entrapments. "Help me help him, Ryoushi."

Another dry chuckle answered her. "I think he'd much prefer a pretty thing like you touching him, Reine."

She shot him a look but exhaled and put her hands on the boy's body, slowly so as not to startle him again. And he calmed as the frantic heat in him stilled and flowed away, from him to her as she carefully, unhurriedly took the needles and tubes out from underneath his fragile skin.

She marveled at his body as she worked. His skin was smooth and unmarred, a pearly white that looked like it would blush a pretty pale pink if one were to bite it. She smiled as the warmth of it tingled beneath her hands, danced tantalizingly across the tips of her fingers as she leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his cheek and—

"Reine?"

She jolted back. "What is it, Ryoushi?"

"It would be great if you'd help him into his clothes as well."

Reine cast an eye over the white-haired boy, who had noticed the lingering of her hands and lips and was smiling up at her curiously, and she sighed.

She sorely needed someone to play with her. _Soon_.

Luckily, it didn't take too long to find someone appropriate for the task.

"You gotta be kidding me. _This is a waste of time_."

Reine stared as little white Nai babbled phrases like "Gareki, are you okay?" and "Did the doctor do things to you too?" as he flickered around the black-haired youth, who scowled at Ryoushi and his results.

"Quite true. Aged fifteen Gareki's data from reaction test A! There are no problems for test entries one through thirteen—other than personality, of course. Thank goodness for that. Now there's no need to worry..."

Bubbly warmth welled up in her as the old man rambled on and the boy's scowl deepened. Ryoushi and his humor was one of the few things she loved at the hospital, without Azana there. Which did little to improve the situation most of the time, since he was getting on in his years and often went to visit the First and Second ships. Without her.

There wasn't much to do about that though, as she had yet to get Akari's approval and was still on hospital arrest. And, though she was the last person to come to mind at the word sociable, she still craved some minor form of companionship and warmth. Though now that she had prickly little Zaza to keep her company along with the other little duo, maybe things would be less lonely.

"_Uwah!_"

Particularly since Yogi was now there as a playmate.

She smiled when the gangly blond tomcat yowled again and stumbled into the room. When she saw who followed in after though, the look of amusemet dropped into neutrality.

"You replace that patch every day, _right_? Allergies can be scary when you don't take them seriously."

Akari's hand flicked to Yogi's face briefly before he shouldered past and snapped off the medical collar from the boy Gareki's neck, efficiently removing the other tubes and wires as he administered some final medications.

"You might feel a little dizzy because of anemia, so stay in your room." The doctor paused, his back going stiff. "_And behave_."

His body angled itself a bit towards her at that last part. Almost but not quite, yet still with the same cool.

Reine wasn't the only one to be relieved when they finally left the examination room. Beside her, Yogi shivered and clung to her. "D-Doctor Akari's _scary_! Back then, those frightening eyes..."

He whimpered, and she laid her head against his chest. "You know I'll keep the Ice Man away for you, Yogi."

"Ice Man?"

She gave Nai a small smile. "The doctor isn't as warm as I am."

Ryoushi sighed. "I'm sorry about my pupil and his patient. Pay no attention to their rough natures."

"I'm not rough, I'm soft. Aren't I, Nai?" The little boy's mouth turned up into an "o" of surprise as she pulled him in and pressed his face up to her breasts.

"Remember what Akari said, Reine."

She sighed but let the boy go nonetheless. "I _always_ remember, Ryoushi."

Every word uttered by that deplorable man, each cold breath he calmly loosed—all of it. Ice shards that pricked her skin and chipped away at the precious warmth hidden away inside. It hurt.

"And it's no fun," she whispered.

She pulled away from the main group as the nurse motioned them forward. "Your rooms are this way on this floor."

"I'm going back to my room, Ryoushi. I'll stay and be good."

She turned and walked the other way. Her fingers brushed up against Yogi's hand, and the startled movement she elicited from him had her secretly smiling to herself when she opened the door to her own room.

And it lasted her for a few moments as she sat obediently on her bed, the dark and the cold settling in disquiet around her as the sky outside darkened once more.

To pass the time she looked at the painting Azana had pointed out. It was one of the few things in her room, other than the nightstand and the bed—and little Zaza, now. The other two were still in the hands of her captain for safekeeping.

Even yesterday when Azana had pointed it out, she had barely glanced at it. It had been a long time since she had actually looked at it.

Because it unsettled her. The feathered breast of living fire up in the sky, revelling in the liberation of its own destruction. The claw beast spewing death, feasting on the caretakers of their gilded palace cage. Sometimes she could not remember who was meant to be what. But it was no matter, because always, regardless—the kingdom burned. And though she knew it was not right, was no longer possible...

...she hoped that hell-bound wolf found its way to the rest of the world from the remnants of that sundered grave.

Sighing, Reine stood. Enough time had been spent trying to be good, and all she had gotten from it—all she had ever gotten from it—was helpless wishing.

She went and eased her door open a crack, looked for a break in the flow of personnel before she padded quietly and unsteadily into the hall, stumbling as she tried as best she could to get the warmth flowing again in her body.

A deliciously rare oddity like her was best savored slowly, so many things had trickled along down the line, and word of her had reached the researchers long before her arrival. But Reine had been at the hospital in an on-off manner long enough for the staff to observe and realize for themselves that when she was out and about at night, it was only to get others up and down into trouble along with her.

This time was no different. When she finally managed to find Yogi's room, he was already buried in the sheets and snoring softly. Just as she had hoped.

As coolly as the pale beams of light passing through the window, Reine tread gently across the floor, until the sound of her feet sank into the bed alongside the sleeping man.

Yogi shivered as she slipped under the covers and nestled in close. "Ungh, wha...?"

Before he could say anything else she stripped off the allergy patch Akari had so kindly put on earlier.

She cupped his face as she bit her bottom lip hard. Not waiting for the familiar salt tang to fully fill her mouth, she kissed him, and he stiffened when the blood trickled in. His hands tensed against her, and as she stiffened in preparation for the rejection—

Yogi abruptly stopped.

Reine sighed into him as he relaxed, his arms going slack against her chest as he shuddered and deeply inhaled, the scent of chocolate and mint mixing as she leaned into him, matched her breaths to the flickering warmth of his beating heart.

She smiled when he sat up and straddled her, and her eyelids fell as his head dipped into the crook of her neck. She shivered at the cool sensation of his teeth knipping at her skin, starting sparks that ignited the fuse that was her body. Her back arched up, trembled at the feel of him above her, the tantalizingly close wisps that danced from his skin to hers as his fingers ventured under the hem of her flimsy hospital gown and left trails of warmth, warmth that quickly trickled down from her belly to that place beneath it.

A small pout shifted onto her face as he abruptly flipped her onto her stomach. "What're you doing?"

Yogi let out a giddy laugh. "It's your turn to submit, remember?" A hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I know you like it rough, Rei," and his hand teasingly cupped her bottom before slipping in between her legs.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a loud tear. "Yogi, I don't think going back skyclad is a good idea."

Even Azana would have had to say that what she was doing was anything but good. The complication didn't stop her from helping him tear the rest of the gown off of her body though. Because the only thing she liked about the atrocious hospital wear was that one wasn't expected to wear smallclothes underneath them—and that made things like this far simpler.

She looked over at Yogi as she settled back down, and her playmate licked his lips, eyes gleaming with amusement and another emotion, one that had her returning the gesture with equal relish as he unzipped his pants.

And through the window the moon leered down at her as it poured its beams and splattered them both in silver.

**OxO**

**Gotcher hopes up didn't I, bwuahah. No worries, I'll make the future scenes much more... **_**detailed and explicit**_**.**

**But it's funny, the ease in which anime people rip clothes off another's body. That's... pretty hard to do in real life.**


End file.
